


Lecter Proposal - Brauer Audio Transcript

by WillGrahamJournals



Series: Will Graham's Journal and File Archives - BSHCI [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Diary/Journal, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamJournals/pseuds/WillGrahamJournals
Summary: Will and Brauer discuss a proposal. Will reacts.





	Lecter Proposal - Brauer Audio Transcript

****BRAUER:**** O for two, huh?

__Shifting of chair._ _

****BRAUER:**** How are you feeling?

 ** **GRAHAM:**** The question of the day. Though I don’t expect it from you.

 ** **BRAUER:**** I apologize, okay? I’m doing all I can to keep you from death row, I can’t be in two places at once. And you decided to ignore medi- look. We don’t have time to go through this again.

 ** **GRAHAM:**** Did you allow Dr. Chilton to drug my food?

__Cough._ _

****BRAUER:**** It was before you decided to go through ECT. The judge is very strict on making sure you are being treated.

 ** **GRAHAM:**** Why do I even keep you around? You’ve combated me every step of the way. I’m tired of everyone giving his or her opinion on what’s best for me. I’m not insane. I’m lucid and in full control of my faculties.

 ** **BRAUER:**** Freddie Lounds sent these.

__Paper sliding on glass._ _

****GRAHAM:**** I’ve seen them.

 ** **BRAUER:**** What? How?

 ** **GRAHAM:**** Well, I’ve imagined what they looked like, considering I was right here when she took them.

 ** **BRAUER:**** This does not look like a sane man. Why the hell are you naked?

 ** **GRAHAM:**** I wasn’t naked. Obviously.

 ** **BRAUER:**** This photo speaks volumes otherwise.

__Paper slapped on glass._ _

****GRAHAM:**** My clothes were very dirty. Sweat and vomit and other uncomfortable things. It was late. I don’t exactly have a closet in here. And, yes, I was still a bit out of it. But that is all Chilton’s fault.

 ** **BRAUER:**** Did you get your books?

 ** **GRAHAM:**** Yes. And then some. Pictures from home. Better breakfast. Apology not accepted.

 ** **BRAUER:**** It wasn’t part of an apology. I said I’d get you things you needed. I delivered. I’m not incompetent.

 ** **GRAHAM:**** And the evidence?

 ** **BRAUER:**** I spoke at great lengths with Dr. Chilton on getting you those things. It is highly inappropriate for you to have them. We met with the judge and have a proposal for you.

__Shifting in chair, strained silence._ _

****GRAHAM:**** What?

 ** **BRAUER:**** You liked breakfast, huh? I think that part was kind of an apology.

 ** **GRAHAM:**** What is the proposal, Brauer?

 ** **BRAUER:**** You get access to copies of all the evidence and reports, no pictures. No more meds, unless you ask for them. No more ECT. Walks outside again. Hell, I’ll even get your dogs to you. Visits from your dogs. How does that sound?

__Exasperated sigh._ _

****GRAHAM:**** Brauer…

 ** **BRAUER:**** Hannibal Lecter. You have sessions with Hannibal Lecter.

__Dampened thud._ _

****BRAUER:**** Easy, Will! Do I need to call a doctor? Are you –

 ** **GRAHAM:**** I almost killed him. I almost shot him, point blank, in the skull. And everyone seems to be okay with me getting therapy sessions from a man I wanted to murder.

 ** **BRAUER:**** You were sick with Encephalitis. Your fevered delusions have carried on from that. A residue. So they tell me.

 ** **GRAHAM:**** By __they__ you mean Dr. Lecter. I suppose breakfast was his idea.

 ** **BRAUER:**** He, uh, cooked it him-

__Slip on concrete. Clang of toilet. Vomiting. Heavy breathing._ _

****BRAUER:**** Woah, woah, Will!

 ** **GRAHAM:**** I. Can’t. Believe. You let him. __Cook my breakfast.__

 ** **BRAUER:**** Dr. Chilton was in charge of that. I didn’t find out until later. I thought you should know.

__Sloshing of water. Faster frantic splashing._ _

 

 ** **BRAUER:**** Uh, Bart? Uh, Barney! I think Will is having some sort of an attack.

__Running echoing, louder, closer._ _

****MATTHEWS:**** Will. Will Graham.

__Sloshing stops. Sharp breath. Sliding on concrete._ _

****GRAHAM:**** You have to get me out of here, Brauer.

 ** **BRAUER:**** Take the offer. If anything, you might get something out of him.

__Soft chuckle._ _

****GRAHAM:**** Doubtful.

 ** **MATTHEWS:**** Will, do I need to arrange a bath for you? Would you like me to get a nurse?

__Water running. Scrubbing._ _

****GRAHAM:**** I’ve got it covered, Barney. Thanks.

 ** **BRAUER:**** Will. You’re worse than you were before.

__Water stops._ _

****GRAHAM:**** Arnold Friend has written to me.

 ** **BRAUER:**** Arnold Friend?

 ** **GRAHAM:**** A. Friend.

__Shuffle of papers. Paper slapped on glass._ _

****BRAUER:**** When – why – Ok. What we have here is a letter and an invitation to call. Have you called?

 ** **GRAHAM:**** No. I want you to give it to the FBI. It might help.

 ** **BRAUER:**** But he wants to talk to you. If it really is a letter from A Friend.

 ** **GRAHAM:**** And that’s why you have to give it to Jack Crawford.

 ** **BRAUER:**** This could be bad for us.

 ** **GRAHAM:**** No. It’s bad for anyone A Friend wants to kill if you don’t get this to Crawford immediately. Had I read Tattle Crime, I would have known how important it is. It would have gotten to him sooner. So I suggest you go now.

 ** **BRAUER:**** You’re my client, Will. I’m not just going to leave. You’re all over the place. 

 ** **GRAHAM:**** Go. We’ll talk later.

 ** **BRAUER:**** Will.

 ** **GRAHAM:**** Barney, I don’t want him here anymore.

 ** **MATTHEWS:**** Ok. Come on, Mr. Brauer.

Footsteps echoing.

 ** **BRAUER:**** What about Lecter?

****END OF TRANSMISSION** **

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at willgrahamjournals (Tumblr), September 4, 2013.


End file.
